Cooking Lesson
by Aqua Days
Summary: Karen dan Claire belajar masak pada Ann yang jago masak lahir batin. Sukses? Tidak jika kalian mencoba resep sup bayam 'spesial', seperti mereka kali ini...


Cooking Lesson

A Harvest Moon fanfic

Disclaimer : Natsume

Genre : Humor (aslinya gak jelas)

Main chara : Karen, Ann, Claire

Warning : OOC, humor garing, hal-hal aneh, dll

Happy reading… (but if you don't like, don't read)

Suatu hari, tiba-tiba Karen ingin belajar masak. Mengingat dia tidak bisa masak dengan normal *diinjek Karen* maka hal itu wajar saja. Ia pun pergi ke tempat Ann yang jago masak biar bisa kursus gratis. Di tengah jalan, dia bertemu Claire.

"Karen! Mau ke mana nih?" sapa Claire dengan cerianya.

"Ke tempat Ann, mau belajar masak."

"Hwaaaaa! Ikuuuuuuuuuuttt!"

"Ya sudah. Ayo!"

Singkat cerita (karena saya males ngetiknya *ditabok*), mereka berdua berjalan ke rumah Ann karena kalau ngesot jelas lama sampainya. Beruntung Ann tidak pergi ke mana-mana dan sedang nganggur. Tentu dengan senang hati dia mau mengajari Karen dan Claire.

"Ann, kita mau ngapain dulu nih?" tanya Karen.

"Mmmmm, ah ya! Ambilin buah mengkudu dong."

Karen bingung. "Mengkudu?"

"Yaelah, mengkudu aja nggak tau," sahut Claire.

"Lha, emang kamu tau?"

"Kamu aja nggak tau apalagi aku…"

"?"

"Hei, sudah. Ini yang namanya mengkudu. Banyak khasiatnya lho!"

Claire dan Karen mengamati buah itu dengan seksama. Warnanya hijau dan menggiurkan menggoda mata. Tanpa pikir panjang, Claire pun membelah buah tersebut dan memakan daging buahnya. Karen mengikuti. Melihatnya, Ann langsung berteriak.

"JANGAN!"

Terlambat.

1 detik. 2 detik. 5 detik. Berdetik-detik…

"Gi-gimana rasanya?"

"Pahit," jawab Karen dan Claire kompak.

Ann melongo.

Setelah melewati berdetik-detik lagi…

"HUEEEKK! APAAN INI? PAHIIITT!" dua makhluk itu langsung berebutan muntah di wastafel. Ann sweatdrop.

"Reaksinya telat…"

Setelah beberapa hoek hoek di wastafel…

"Nah, ayo kita mulai. Sebelumnya, aku mau tanya pengalaman memasak kalian. Dari Claire. Apa saja yang sudah pernah kamu masak?"

"Masak air."

"Lainnya?"

"Ngrebus air ^^"

"Ehm, lain?"

"Nggodog wedang (?)"

Ann geleng-geleng kepala sambil membatin, "Memprihatinkan…"

Berikutnya giliran Karen. Ann berharap yang ini lebih baik.

Ragu-ragu Ann bertanya, "Karen, pengalaman memasakmu?"

"Kue gosong, telur gosong, mi gosong, jus gosong (?)."

"Eh, tidak adakah masakanmu yang tidak gosong?"

"Hmmm, aku pernah masak sup yang tidak gosong."

"Bagus ^^b. Lalu, bagaimana supnya?"

"Tidak ingat. Lagipula yang makan bukan aku."

Ann menghela nafas. "Ya sudah, tidak apa-apa. Tapi masih ingat bahan-banhan juga cara-caranya kan?"

"Entahlah. Aku memasaknya empat tahun lalu."

Ann kembali sweatdrop. Tanpa banyak bicara dia langsung menyiapkan semuanya. Resep-resep, bumbu-bumbu, sayuran, buah, wajan, panci, sendok, garpu, pisau, kotak P3K, minyak goreng, minyak tanah, minyak wangi (?), oli (?), kecap, saos, dll, dsb, dst.

"Ann, mengkudu tadi sebenarnya buat apa?" tanya Claire.

"Nggak buat apa-apa. Cuma buat manjang-manjangin ini fic aja," jawab Ann kalem.

"?"

Akhirnya semua lengkap. Ann + Karen + Claire memakai celemek dan sudah siap. Ann bawa pisau. Karen bawa panci. Claire bawa ulekan. Seharusnya mereka masak, tapi malah…

"BERANTAS KORUPSI! TURUNKAN HARGA PAKAN AYAM (Rick: Apa maksud lo ngomong gitu?) !" teriak Ann berapi-api.

"YEIII! DUKUNG MINERAL TOWN MENANG PIALA DUNIA!" Karen gak mau kalah. Dan sekarang dia getok-getok panci pake palu.

"YA, SEMANGAT! DUKUNG CLAIRE JADI PRESIDEN!"

Hening.

"PILIH CLAIRE JADI PRESIDEN!"

KROMPYANG. Karena terlalu bersemangat, ulekan yang dibawa Claire muncal dan memecahkan kaca jendela dapur. Kini suasana menjadi benar-benar hening. Claire menoleh takut-takut pada Ann.

"Ann… maaf…"

"Claire…"

"…jadi presiden?"

Hening lagi.

"No! Apa kata dunia?" teriak Karen dan Ann bersamaan. Claire bingung. Author juga bingung. Pembaca juga ikut-ikutan bingung. Nah, karena semua bingung, saya pamit saja… bye~

(Pembaca: *mbalang author pake kulkas* Dasar author sableng!)

(author: hehehe… *senyum2 gila* emang iya)

(Pembaca: Grrrr..! *marah tingkat tinggi – ninju author sampe mental*)

Eh, baiklah *ngompres benjol*. Mari kita lanjutkan!

"Daripada nglantur kita mulai saja masaknya," tutur Karen bijaksana.

Ann mengangguk setuju diikuti Claire.

"Oke. Sekarang, aku akan mengajari kalian membuat hidangan yang sudah terkenal dan tidak diragukan lagi kelezatannya."

"Apa itu?"

"Oseng-oseng tempe."

Author dan rakyat Indonesia pun tersenyum bangga.

Kriiing… terdengar suara telepon berdering. Ann langsung berlari menghambur menyambut telepon. "Sebentar ya," begitu katanya pada Karen dan Claire.

Meskipun Ann bilang cuma sebentar, kenyataannya… berbanding jauh.

Karen yang bosan melihat-lihat resep masakan. Sedangkan Claire bermain-main dengan microwave tanpa menghiraukan akibatnya. Pertama, dia memasukkan sebongkah (?) jagung. Taraaa… berubahlah menjadi Baked Corn. Berikutnya, ia memasukkan ayam mentah yang telah dilumuri saus. Tidak disangka-sangka si ayam langsung bangun dan jejingkrakan karena kepanasan. Claire kaget. Reflek, dilemparkannya cobek ke arah microwave. Alhasil, alat itu rusak. Claire bingung bercampur panik.

"Arrgh! Ann ke mana sih? Katanya sebentar nyatanya kayak kelelep di kali," Kren ngedumel nggak jelas. Claire masih sibuk meratapi jenazah microwave.

"Claire, ayo kita masak sendiri! Tinggalin si lelet Ann."

"Tapi kta kan nggak bisa masak."

"Alah, tinggal cemplungin ini itu terus diudek-udek ntar juga jadi. Claire… ambilin resepnya!"

"Siap Jenderal Karen /^-^!"

Claire mengambil secarik kertas dari tumpukan kertas resep milik Ann –yang ternyata resep sup bayam. Begini yang tertulis di resep itu:

_Sup Bayam ala Ancha_

_1. Pertama-tama nyalakan kompor._

_2. Rebus air. Setelah mendidih, masukkan wortel._

_3. Tambahkan bayam juga bumbu-bumbunya, seperti garam, bawang merah putih bombay, merica, ekstra pete (?), penyedap rasa, dll. Aduk ke kanan 12 kali ke kiri tujuh kali pake tongkat sihirnya Harry Potter. Kalo nggak punya nyolong, kalo nggak dapet pake ranting aja, kalo nggak punya ranting udah nasibmu jadi orang malang. Jangan lupa setiap 5 menit sekali untuk membaca "laho laho dolelohe nore nori wikihuha zambo jumba" agar hasilnya lebih maknyus._

_4. Setelah matang matikan kompor._

_5. Hidangkan beserta kompor-kompornya._

"Claire, wotel!"

"Oke!"

Plung.

"Bayam!"

"Siap."

Plung.

"Penyedap rasa."

"Tidak ada, cuma ada… *Claire membaca nama yang tertera di bungkus* masak-o!"

"Sini!" Karen pun memasukkan masak-o masih dengan plastiknya ke dalam sup.

"Claire, sekarang kita harus baca mantranya."

"Baiklah."

Mereka pun mulai mengulang mantra ruwet ala Ancha. Tapi ternyata sulit juga. Lidah sampai terbelit-belit.

"Laho laho- eh, apa tadi?"

"…bumba zumba, bener gak ya? Apa malah bumbu jambu?"

Karena pusing, Karen dan Claire memakai mantra mereka sendiri.

"Pimpi luma pimpi luma purilin pa, papa leho papa leho purilin pa.."

"Pimpi luma pimpi luma pulilin pa, papa leho papa leho dolimin pa.."

"Jadikan aku seorang penyihir.. (?)"

Begitulah. Dan akhirnya setelah melewati berbagai ritual ruwet, sup buatan Karen dan Claire pun jadi.

Blup blup. Sup berwarna kehijauan campur ungu itu mengeluarkan gelembung yang meletup-letup. Karen tersenyum bahagia. Sup ini sama persis dengan yang dibuatnya empat tahun lalu. (Yang membuat Rick berakhir di bawah perawatan intensif Doctor dan Elli)

Tepat saat Claire menghidangkan sup berserta kompor-kompornya, Ann datang.

"Ah, maaf semuanya. Tadi agak sedikit lama. Hehe…" Ann terkekeh sendiri. Wajahnya tidak memperlihatkan rasa bersalah sama sekali akibat menelantarkan temannya selama tiga jam. Karen dan Claire pura-pura cuek.

"Hmm.. emang siapa sih yang nelpon? Betah banget," sindir Karen.

"Cuma Cliff yang salah sambung kok ^^. Yup, let's start cooking!"

"Telat. Kita udah masak sendiri. Iya kan, Karen?"

"Yo'a."

"Eh…"

"Ini, silakan dicicipi.." Claire menyodorkan sepanci sup beserta kompor-kompornya.

Agak ragu Ann mengambil sendok sayur dan mangkok. Namun pada saat menyendok, raut wajah Ann berubah aneh.

"Karen, Claire… kalian nyemplungin bayam yang belum dipotong? Bahkan ikatan talinya aja belum dilepas."

"Ha?"

Sendokan selanjutnya, Ann mendapatkan rebusan masak-o utuh dengan plastiknya. Ann sweatdrop gede.

"Ki-kita coba sama-sama yuk," ajak Ann. Claire mengangguk, Karen nurut aja.

"SELAMAT MAKAN!"

Suapan pertama…

"Ka-ka-kalian… bikin resep dari mana sih?" tanya Ann dengan muka ungu.

"Sup… bha..yam… a-ala Ancha…" jawab Karen dengan muka hijau.

Ann melotot. "I..itu kan resep asal-asalan… buatan adik sepupuku… yang namanya Ancha. Kenapa… kalian bikin?"

"Takdir," Claire yang mukanya biru tiba-tiba nyaut.

BRUK. 3 gadis penduduk Mineral Town ini ambruk ke lantai.

Jadi…

ada yang berminat manggilin ambulan?

~o~o~Ya-Ha!~o~o~

SELESAI

17 Mei 2010

tambahan disclaimer: Minky Momo bukan punya saya, begitu juga mantranya

pojok "error" author:

Fic HM pertama saya. Jadi mohon dimaklumi kalau masih banyak kesalahan dan aneh bukan main. Semoga menghibur dan saya mohon maaf buat humor yang nggak lucu, kesalahan pengetikan, de-el-el… *bungkuk2*

Mind to review? *kitty eyes no jutsu*

Salam

Aqua Days


End file.
